


Spank Me!

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: Written by SCORPIOAn expansion a scene from "Night"





	Spank Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 1999

Chakotay wondered which was more depressing --- the dismal darkness of Kathryn Janeway’s quarters or the pathetic tone of her voice.

"How did we end up here, Chakotay?" she mouthed feebly.

He cleared his throat before answering her, moving velvetly through the inky air towards the shadow of her slumped figure. "We were faced with a difficult choice. We had the means to get home but using it would have put innocent people at risk, so we decided to stay."

She turned towards him, her voice full of the demons inside her. "No... no... no! _**I**_ decided to stay. I made that choice for everyone."

"Kathryn..."

"I made an error in judgment, Chakotay. It was shortsighted and it was selfish and now all of us are paying for my mistake."

Her self-pity and self-exile had been going on for 53 days... 53 days too long for the captain of any Starship. He had told her of Seven’s findings, and even the titillation of a pocket of theta radiation in this miserable void hadn’t piqued her curiosity.

"You may go, now, Commander," she whispered.

He moved closer to her. "Um... Captain... there is some other business which we must address."

"Yes?" she whimpered.

Once more the second officer cleared his throat.

"Captain, I have had a lengthy discussion with the doctor. He has told me that all his efforts to get you to seek treatment for this... uh.... phase you are going through have been denied."

He walked over to her, and gently took her into his arms. Her body remained placid and limp, like a rag doll of earlier eras. No emotion, no response. She felt cold and clammy to his touch.

He lifted her chin, and saw a vapid stare greet his piercing eyes. "Kathryn, what I am about to say comes from both your second-in-command... and your friend." He paused briefly, knowing that his next words could bring her back to life... and probably put him in the brig.

"Captain... Kathryn...it has been 53 days since you have truly commanded this ship in the manner of Starfleet regulations. In this entire expanse of time, you have neither sought medical attention for whatever is causing your despondency, nor have you been receptive to offers of such aid." He dropped his arms, and took a step backwards, hoping that she would not fall over from the sudden lack of support from his arms.

"Captain, based on Starfleet General Order 154, Section 12a, Paragraph 35, the doctor and I hereby relieve you of your position and duties until such time that you can accept the fact that you need help."

She spun on him with an energy he had hoped would appear.

"Commander, you are out of line. I am perfectly capable of commanding this vessel at any time that it is necessary... or I so desire. It’s... it’s just that there is no need at this point of time for any overt action on my part."

"Yes, there is," he responded, sharply. "This ship needs your presence at its helm, whether or not there is a tactical need. You are the lifeline of this ship, and without your vitality surging through it, it is... we are... dying!"

Her body and voice once more shrank into her protective shell. "And it’s my fault.... mine and mine alone. If only..."

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, harder than he had intended. The abrupt action caught her off-guard.

"You’re hurting me!" she blurted out, a tremor in her voice.

"Maybe that’s what you need," he shot back.

"What do you mean?’ she hissed through her lips.

His grip loosened somewhat, but he still held her firmly.

"Kathryn, you are acting like a four year old who has decided to hold her breath until she gets her way."

"How dare you!" she spat at him, trying to shrug off the now vise-like grasp of his hands.

He brought his face directly in front of hers, seeing a glimmer of emotion starting to form in her eyes. He half wanted to laugh, but remained serious.

"Kathryn Janeway, I think what you _**really**_ need isn’t any of the doc’s well-intentioned therapies, but rather a good old-fashioned spanking."

She gasped at the suggestion. "Chakotay.... I am going to have your bars and pips for this! Never have I been so humiliated.... if you even so much as lay a finger on me..."

"Like I am now?" he grinned mischievously, raising one hand again to her chin and tracing the outline of her dry lips with his thumb. "Hmmmm.... maybe that’s what you’ve needed all along.... some sort of _**punishment**_ to expunge you of this _**guilt**_ that you’ve been harboring for these four years." She pulled away from him, and with a determined motion that no one had seen from her in quite a while, she ran over to her desk.

"Computer, get me the doctor in sick bay."

"I’m here," quickly chirped the smug voice of the EMH.

"Doctor, this is the captain..."

"Good to hear from you, Captain!" he responded brightly. "How are..."

She tersely interrupted him. "Did you send Commander Chakotay here to relieve me of my duties?"

"Well... yes... we decided that based on your recent emotional state that..."

"My emotional state? And what else have you two been discussing?" she shouted at the image on her screen.

"Hmmm... well, there was...."

"Doctor, as you can see, I am certainly all right. I just needed a little... time.... to myself."

"Yes... well...."

"I’ll deal with you later," she barked back at him. "First, I have some business to attend to with the Commander. Janeway out." The image faded.

"Commander, am I going to have to charge you with threatening bodily harm to a senior officer?"

A long-denied smile beaconed across his face.

"Perhaps. I still think that you have been behaving like a spoiled brat who is used to getting her own way."

Adrenaline had quickly replaced the lethargy in Kathryn Janeway’s body. She practically ran over to Chakotay.

"That’s quite enough, mister! I think it’s you who needs a bit of self control." Her hand quickly rose from her side and in an almost invisible motion, she slapped her second officer across his chiseled cheek. His hand just as swiftly grabbed her inflicting limb in his tight grasp. A dark crimson outline of her hand slowly spread across the taunt expanse of his dusky skin.

"Captain, I don’t think that Starfleet would approve of your physical abuse, either." His fingers tightened around her wrist. He felt the resistance building in her body.

"I said, that’s enough," she seethed at him.

His smile took on a gleam that she had never seen before. "Not quite, my dear captain. You’re right; it _**is**_ your fault that we are stranded in this desolate corner of the galaxy, and it’s time that you faced the music."

"Wha... what?" she howled at him, as he pulled her towards the sofa in her quarters.

"I said earlier... and you seem to agree... that you have been a very bad girl, and you need to be punished."

"Chakotay!" she now shrieked.

They reached the sofa, and in one fluid move, he sat down on the edge of the firmly cushioned piece of furniture and hoisted her small body over his tensed thighs. The wide palm of his strong left hand held her firmly in place.

"And this, Kathryn, is what happens when little girls don’t behave..."

She felt his hand and heard her own voice cry out at the same time, as his opened right hand fully slapped her across the rounded mounds of her derriere.... thwack!

"Chakotay!" she screamed. "You are *never* going to get out of the brig..."

Her sentence was interrupted by yet another well-aimed smack. She twisted her body as best she could under his secure hold as the prickles of her smarting buttocks wound their way through her synapses.

"Okay, that’s enough; I get the idea," she barked, still trying to escape his hold.

"No, my dear Kathryn, we’ve only begun," came his answering voice.

His free hand quickly grasped the waistband on her trousers, and with a solid tug he jerked down the thick material along with a thinner fabric layer underneath, exposing the rosy warm skin of her buttocks.

"Chakotay --- you’re a dead man!" she screamed. Her bare skin prickled with the chilling breeze of his hand raising up a third time.

"It’s time that you finally learned a little lesson," he calmly said, bringing the toughened surface of his open palm into sharp contact with her soft derriere. This time, without the cushioning fabric, the blow really hurt. She felt tears rising in her eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" she screamed out. "Chakotay... this isn’t you! Wha... what is..."

Her words were cut short by yet one more paddle. Now, she was just plain mad. The tears quickly dried up as she vented her anger. With her rising wrath, she felt her strength returning, and she waited for the moment when she could turn on him.

"Damn it, Chakotay... what the hell do you want me to say? That it was all right for me to strand 150 people in a godforsaken unknown place, cut off from everyone and everything that made their lives worth something? For me to gloat and lord it over everyone... to be a dictator of my own little domain?"

He sat back a bit as he saw glimpses of the Kathryn Janeway he knew had to surface. She felt his muscles relax, and quickly squirmed out of his grasp, twisting her body into a seated position straddling his legs. She abruptly reached up and pinned his shoulders to the back of the sofa, finding a strength that surprised even her.

"That’s it, mister. You are going on report and I may even demote you for this," she sneered at him.

A slow grin spread over his face. "And just how are you going to put this on report, Kathryn? How do you explain to your fellow senior staff why you’re demoting me?"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh," she stammered shaking her head. "You... you...." "What?" he continued, his large hands now caressing the so-recently insulted soft tissue of her smooth buttocks.

"Stop that!" she said, twitching her rear, trying to shake him off. A primitive urge surged into her thoughts, and she leaned down and nipped the flesh towards the base of his neck, just below his solid square jaw.

Now it was his turn to yell in painful surprise. "What the...."

"Tit for tat, Commander, she gleefully sputtered, as he reached up to rub the tingling area on his neck. She seized the opportunity and jumped from his grasp, pulling up her clothing as she sprinted away.

He was just as quick, however, as he leapt up and caught up with her. He grabbed her around her waist, and the momentum was enough to throw both of them off balance. They fell together into a mangled mass of body and limbs on the carpeted floor. She struggled to get out from underneath him by squirming upwards, but he pinned her shoulders to the floor.

"Kathryn you forget that I was a wrestling champion at the Academy. It’ll be a little difficult for you to pull away."

He raised his body just enough to allow her to turn over, but kept her immobilized otherwise. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, the hot humid air of their labored breathing commingling, surrounding them with the aura and odors of their exertions. For a frozen moment, their eyes met as they stared at each other, daring the other to blink, anticipating the next agonizing move. She opened her mouth, her tongue quickly running over her dry lips, moistening them. It was all the opportunity he needed. His mouth likewise opened, only to find its way to hers, adding his moisture to the glistening drops on her lips. Once more she groaned, but now with a more pleasurable guttural sound.

The wrestling champion of Starfleet Academy then found himself being rolled onto his back, by an upstart player much smaller and less muscular than he. Even as their bodies reversed positions, their mouths remained locked onto one another, in a hold never seen in athletic matches. Low moans now came from both of them, as they jockeyed into other positions, discovering new holds that had never been taught by Academy coaches.

Their intertwined bodies rolled across the coarse carpeting. Friction from the bristly fibers created tiny tongues of fire which burned into their skin as they careened across the floor. The momentum abruptly halted as their bodies met the sharp corner of her desk. Once more she was pinned under his wide body, unable to gain any control of her motion.

"How long has it been since you couldn’t be on top, Kathryn?" he whispered in a diabolical tone into her captive ear. He followed his question by framing her ear with the wetness of his tongue. When he reached the lobe, he took the soft flesh roughly between his lips and nipped the edge with his teeth. Kathryn succumbed to the cacophony of sensations with an internal sigh.

"No... no more... " she whimpered.

"Are you sure?" he once more murmured into her ear, the heat of his breath surging through her like a tachyon burst. His hands wandered inward and each found a rounded mound of soft flesh, full and ripe and waiting. He sought for and found the hardened tips pressing upwards against the softness of the knit shirt she wore. Deftly his thumbs and forefingers grasped her two tits in unison, and quickly twisted each delicate point. Kathryn’s back arched with an involuntary spasm as the message ran from her breasts throughout her body. The tremor intensified as it coursed its way down through her torso. Her legs spread ever so slightly, allowing her lower lips, which were rapidly becoming engorged, the room to breath, just as the earlier trickle of moisture now threatened to become a full gush.

She was not unaware of the changes that had occurred with him also. The space between their bodies had diminished with a rapid growth and swelling of his tissue also. She felt the pulse of his blood warming and then heating the area between them. As her juices exited, his engorged phallus seemed to beat rhythmically against her. Her hand snaked its way between their bodies and found what it was looking for. She spread her fingers wide, and then closed them quickly around the soft flesh enclosing its two hardened marbles within. Her viselike squeeze to them brought a cry of delirious frenzy from him.

"Unghhh..." he moaned, backing off of her, grasping her trousers and underwear as he did so, pulling them down towards her ankles. He exposed her dark red swollen labia, wet with the product of her pleasure, to the coolness of the room,. Before she could move, he sank two fingers into the awaiting opening, his thumb searching and sliding, feeling for the hardened nub deep within the wet wreath of hair. In tandem, his appendages simultaneously found their targets, releasing the long-withheld flood of her pleasure. His left hand held her firmly in place as the paroxysms washed over her.

She writhed in the agony of delight, crying for him to stop yet begging him for more. Again he brought her to an emotional explosion, and a third time. She feared that another assault would cause her to pass out. Abruptly, he stopped and sat back on his heels.

"Feeling better... Captain?" he asked in a harsh, panting voice.

Her eyes tried to focus, but her head was whirling.

"I... I... need you," she said, her voice barley audible. "Please... now... I need you... _**all**_ of you..." She reached out to grab the bulging area behind his binding uniform pants.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," she responded weakly. "Please.. now..."

"All right," he said softly. "But... this time it will be by my rules."

"Yes," was her pliant response, as she managed to raise herself to a sitting position, her back braced against a leg on the desk.

He stood up, and began to remove his uniform.

"Pull off my boots," he told her, as he grasped the edge of the desk for balance.

"Yes," she meekly answered, pulling the bulky boot off of his proffered foot. He kicked it aside and held out the other foot, and she repeated the action. The effort seemed to drain her, and she sank back again.

He stripped the inhibitory cloth layers of Starfleet from his body, to reveal a sight she had seen before only in her dreams. Broad torso and muscular thighs, glowing with the sheen of exertion from their activities, and a member that stood tall and erect, as if at attention and awaiting his captain’s orders. Its tip, moist with a large droplet of expectant ejaculation, waved a salute in her direction.

She reached out to take it in her hands, ready to minister to his needs, when he curtly said to her, "All in good time, Kathryn. For now, I want you to kneel."

She looked at him with a question in her eyes, but she inched herself forward, and rested her weight on her knees.

"No, I want you to come here," he said, backing out into the center of the room.

She awkwardly inched forward on her knees until she was in front of him. God, she wanted to take him in her mouth and taste him! She leaned forward, attempting to engulf and consume him with her now-full lips.. He backed away just before she reached her goal.

"Now... down. On your knees and your hands."

She followed his demand, understanding now how he wanted to enter her. He went behind her, and quickly fell to his knees also, brushing his hard hot member across her soft buttocks, anointing them with the thick sticky drops that were forming. Instinctively, she arched her back and spread her knees, waiting for his entry.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Before you can be rewarded, you must ask for forgiveness again."

She could feel her own rich wetness starting to run down her legs. She wanted him _**now**_... anything... anything...

"I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been. I promise to do my duty and... oh, Chakotay, please... just let me have you!"

Thwack! His hand came down across her sensitive rounded buttock.

Her wetness became more insistent and flowing.

"Yes... I promise to be better..."

Smack, the sound of flesh on flesh reverberated throughout the room.

The muscles of her tissues contracted and squeezed against every nerve ending in her cunt.

"Yes... oh yes.... yes.... yes...." she moaned.

He grabbed her fiercely and with one deep thrust plunged into her readied chamber, slithering and sliding across the hot rippled surfaces of her vagina, plowing into the muscular ring of her cervix. He withdrew with a straight retreat, only to enter again and again, seeming to open her further with each stroke. The position allowed him the deepest of depths, and he delved further into her each time. Her buttocks still rang with the echoes of the stimulation of his slaps, and resonated back and forth with each new lunge he made. The rhythm of his movements crescendoed, when suddenly he stopped. The momentarily stillness was followed with a tremulous throbbing inside her, as he finally allowed himself the sweet release of his orgasm. Three aftershocks ensued. He pulled out of her, and gently took her in his arms and rolled her over, drawing both of them down onto the carpet, lying side by side.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. She finally broke the silence.

"Did the doctor tell you to do this?" she asked, a sly grin coming across her face.

He turned towards her. "No, this was all my own therapy. I’ve dealt with some...um... undisciplined children in my day."

"And this is the way you handled them?"

He laughed. "Well... I guess this time was more personalized than others."

She chuckled, and the silence resumed.

"Chakotay, don’t ever let me get so lost in my own self pity again."

"Never," he answered.

"And... if I do," she responded, "just... spank me!"

He responded, laughing with delight. "Oh, Kathryn... what a new side I’ve discovered in you!"

She rolled over, chortling in a tone he had never heard before. An untamed gleam shone in her eyes, and she quickly grabbed his now flaccid member.

"Oh, you just don’t know, my dear Chakotay; you just don’t know!"

 


End file.
